Paranoia Is In Bloom
by AymieBaybie
Summary: The war has ended but that doesn't mean the battles have. A paranoid girl moves to Forks with her family hoping for a normal life. As luck would have it, a pack of shape shifters and a clan of vampires reside in Forks. Nothing is ever easy for her, is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I have made up and their stories. JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer own the rest.**

* * *

><p>The first thing I felt once I reached my destination was rain. I guess I should have expected that. Forks was known as one of the rainiest towns in all of America. It didn't bother me though. The rain was familiar. It was a constant in my life, being native to England and all.<p>

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Forks may be just a little tiny speck on the world map but that didn't mean things couldn't happen. I needed to be aware of every single detail around me. Constant vigilance, my old Professor used to say, well, growl, that's more like it. I could most definitely not afford to be caught unawares. Yes, I may be a pretty talented witch, but I was by no means Hermione Granger. I'd never be able to wield my wand at such a speed as she could, not very easily anyway.

Turns out, I had landed in a small clearing. This was just great. I should have landed near my parent's new home, but luck was never really on my side. I grabbed my wand from its hiding place, my boot. Not very creative, I realize, but it's fast access. I found that hiding my wand in my sleeve would do me no good. It was a bit difficult to stick my hand far up it to retrieve my wand. And well, having it in my back pocket was a bit illogical. Greater witches and wizards than I have lost their buttocks due to their wand being in their back pocket. I rather like my butt cheeks.

"Point me," I whispered as I thought of my parent's home. The wand spun around in my hand until it pointed behind me. Well, I've found my way out. That's surely a cause for celebration.

I turned around and made my way out of the clearing. As soon as I reached the trees, the light drizzle of rain become pretty much non existent. I looked upwards, only to notice that the trees could rival the length of the Astronomy Tower. Jeez. How far into the forest was I exactly? The trees in the Forbidden Forest started out pretty tall but once you got deeper in, you could notice that the trees were significantly taller. They blocked out any light source that you could possibly think of. Maybe that's why the forest was so creepy looking. That, or the knowledge of the known and unknown creatures that reside in there.

I walked further into, or out, the forest. I honestly couldn't tell, all I knew was that my new home was this way. I could try and apparate again but look where that landed me the first time. My broom was out of the question. It was just a tiny bit conspicuous. That left walking as my only choice.

I made sure to cast a series of detection charms to make sure I was alone throughout my journey. Call me paranoid, but this could possibly save my life. There are still a few Death Eaters left that have evaded capture, and I have not given them any reason to ignore me. Quite the opposite actually. You would think being a Slytherin would protect me from the big, bad Death Eaters, but no. It mustn't be that easy.

You see, up until the time I turned 11 years old, I thought myself to be an average muggle. Well, not muggle per se, but just a regular young girl that was, unfortunately, about to hit puberty. That view of myself changed completely when I received a letter, by owl no less. The letter explained how I was a witch and how I was accepted into the only school for witchcraft and wizardry in all of Britain. Boy, did I feel special. My parents were in shock when I showed them, they were positive that it was all a hoax. It wasn't. My mum nearly died of shock when Professor McGonagall showed up on our doorstep with proof that I was actually magic.

McGonagall explained to us everything that we needed to know. All that was left to do was decide whether or not I would be attending Hogwarts. My parents were against it but McGonagall explained to them that we would need to be obliviated if I didn't attend. In the end, I wound up attending Hogwarts. I don't think my parents fancied the idea of having their memories modified.

That exact day, Professor McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley. I don't think my eyes were ever as wide as they were that day, especially at Ollivanders. We bought everything I needed for my first year at school, and then some. I had bought a few extra books that weren't necessarily essential for school, but as I didn't known anything about the world I was now a part of, I found it crucial to know as much as possible before I met anymore magic folk. I never did like being in the dark after all. Even though, I was never up for much reading, I spent the last few weeks up my break in my room, reading. By the time I finished, I knew quite a bit about the magical world. I was ready to go to Hogwarts.

The night of the start of term feast, I was beyond nervous. Actually, I thought I was going to begin spazzing right then and there, and then die of an anxiety attack. I felt as if my lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen when my my name was called to be sorted. I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head. Hearing the hat's voice in my head caused me to jump nervously. I saw numerous students laughing quietly but I could honestly care less. After a few moments of deliberation, hat announced Slytherin. To say I was in shock was an understatement. Throughout my reading, I learned that there were never, and I put emphasis on the never, any muggleborns sorted into Slytherin. That was the moment when I knew that I had magical blood coursing through my veins. I always knew that my parents weren't my biological parents, but not once since receiving my letter did the thought of my parents being magic pass through my head.

My years at Hogwarts were pretty average, at least until seventh year. My housemates and I never associated much. Honestly, it was quite a relief that I wasn't friends with them. I never had to pretend that I hated the people that I loved. I hung out mostly with Ravenclaws. Slytherins were neutral with Ravenclaw as long as they weren't muggleborn. I'd hate to see what would have happened to me had I decided to associate with Gryffindors. I'd be basilisk chow, that's for sure. It wasn't as if the Gryffindors were lining up to be my friend anyway. I was a Slytherin, and therefore, an enemy.

I must have gave them the shock of their lives when I defended a young Hufflepuff in my seventh year. That was the year in which Hogwarts was officially infiltrated by the dark forces of evil. That being Voldemort and his spineless followers, the Death Eaters. The Carrows were Professors that year, and regardless of their half-blood status, they were all for pureblood supremacy. That meaning that they tortured anyone who didn't have the proper blood. There weren't any muggleborns in school that year though. They were all either captured or in hiding.

Slytherins were safe for the most part, even me. That didn't mean it wasn't hard for me. The Carrows expected us to help with detentions that were given to disobedient students. That meaning that we were supposed to torture them for a few hours of detention. I had no choice but to go along with it at first. As a Slytherin, my first instinct was self-preservation. They would kill me if I didn't go along with it, so I did. I put on my best evil smirk as I uttered just one word that would bring the most excruciating pain to its victim. I had never felt so in control in my life before. It sickens me to say that I actually enjoyed torturing those students. I felt powerful. Then, the Carrows brought in a young boy. He was just a first year. So small and innocent. He had dared to yell at Amycus Carrow during a Dark Arts class. The boy had told him that Harry Potter would save them. He would save all of them and Amycus would rot in Azkaban with his filthy sister, Alecto, for the rest of their pathetic lives. Amycus brought him to me, of all people, for his punishment. I couldn't do it. That was when I stopped feeling powerful, just ashamed. I outright refused to do it. He turned his wand on me, and for a second, I thought that would be my end. A red light hit me instead of the expected green, that was when I felt what made me feel powerful. I wanted to die. Not because of the pain, I deserved it, but because of what I made those poor students feel. I felt that if he were to change his mind and kill me, my death would be justified.

The Battle of Hogwarts took place two nights later. I sought redemption. After Parkinson's stupid comment, the Slytherin's were escorted out by Filch. I snuck away and hid until I could hear war cries outside. I ripped my Slytherin tie off and ran towards the Entrance Hall. There were bodies littering the grounds from both sides. I went around, stunning Death Eaters left and right until I got to Amycus Carrow. No one had noticed me until then. We fought for a long time. While not very smart, he was an excellent dueler. Mostly because he knew a lot of Dark curses that I was not aware of. Finally, I managed to stun him.

I fought a few other Death Eaters that night. The most memorable being Bellatrix Lestrange. I wasn't alone on that one though. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were up against her as well, the three of us just barely on Bellatrix's level all together. Although the killing curse was never sent my way, she managed to slice my skin using a severing charm. It's funny how a charm so simple can leave such lasting scars. That duel went to a closing when Bellatrix's killing curse nearly hit Ginny. After that, it all went downhill for Bellatrix. She died that night at the hands of Molly Weasley, but not after being called bitch. I guess there's nothing stronger than a mother-child bond.

The Battle of Hogwarts didn't end until the very earlier hours of May 2nd. We won. Voldemort was dead, but that didn't mean that it was safe to keep your guard down. Not all Death Eaters were captured. There were still innocent beings murdered every day at the hands of the few Death Eaters left. So that's Ariadne Ceccarelli's story. My story. But, seeing as I have yet to die, my story continues on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my characters and everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>After about a half hour of walking through the forest, I found the end of it. Finally. I thought I was going to go insane from all the green. The house itself was average. It was painted white with the only splash of color being the red door. There was a wrap around porch as well. The house looked innocent. Like one of those houses seen on T.V with the perfect family and the perfect, house-trained golden retriever. I absolutely loved it.<p>

I ran up to the door and knocked hard. I hadn't seen my parents for a few weeks. They had come down earlier than me because I had a few things to take care of back in England. My mum opened the door and gave a loud squeal. I swear, she's more of a teenage girl than I am.

"Ari! Oh, I've missed you," she said as she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, I missed you too but I rather like breathing," I replied to her with the few breaths I had. She let go but ushered me inside.

"Your father went into town to buy a couple things at the store so we can prepare a nice dinner. A welcoming dinner of sorts. He was hoping to be here for your arrival but he'll make it through," Mum rolled her eyes. My dad could be a bit of a drama queen if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Come on, let me show you your room," she pulled me towards the stairs. "We didn't paint it. We thought you'd like to decorate it on your own but your furniture and everything is in there."

The room was pretty big. There was a fairly decent closet and I even had my own bathroom.

"It's great, mum! What colors do you think I should paint the walls?" I asked as I took a seat on my bed. My feet were killing me from all the walking I just did.

"How about green and silver? House pride and all." she smiled. My mum was always proud of me being a Slytherin. She had become curious one day and read _Hogwarts: A History. _There, she found out about my house qualities. Cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness. She thought they were all excellent qualities to have. After all, how far can one get without ambition? Cunning and resourcefulness are just along for the joyride. I didn't know about having my room those colors. They represented many things, both good and bad. In the end I decided to go for it.

"That sounds like an amazing idea," I told her. Green and silver had always been two of my favorite colors, even before Hogwarts. I once again pulled my wand out from my boot and waved it towards the walls. Instantly, my room was a lovely shade of emerald green with a couple of thick and thin silver stripes dividing the middle. It looked great, but the colors made my eyes sting with tears. I blinked a couple times before my mum could see them.

"I'm going to go put some wards up around the house, mum," she gave me a strange look.

"Look, mum, it's better to be safe than sorry. The war is over, yes, but that doesn't mean that there isn't evil out there. It'll just be a few simple ones. Enough to warn me if anything is off," I replied before turning my back on her and walking towards the door. I loved my mum and all, but she could be a bit slow at times. She didn't understand that just because Voldemort was gone, it didn't mean that all potential threats have vanished.

I walked outside and took a look around. The house was situated on a clearing, but you could see a road peeking out from behind the trees. There was a pathway that led you towards the road, must be the driveway. I set up anti-apparition wards around the house, as well as the forest surrounding it. I'd leave the road free of the wards, just in case. I also set up a charm to warn of any approaching enemies as well as the intruder charm to, which sets off an alarm.

I went around the house making all the doors and windows impervious to the unlocking charm. There wasn't much else I could do, unfortunately, so I just headed inside to unpack.

"Ari? We've already enrolled you into Forks High. You start on Monday, so we thought we'd take you out tomorrow to look for a car. The school isn't very far, but we didn't think you'd like walking in this kind of weather."

"Sounds great, but I don't have a license to drive in the states, remember?" I didn't even have one to drive in England. I never saw the point of having one when I didn't even need it. Sure, I knew how to drive, mum and dad thought it important for me to know, but I had my own methods of transportation. I guess popping into my seat in English class won't roll so well around here.

"We've already set up an appointment for tomorrow. We'll be driving up to Port Angeles tomorrow morning to get your license, and then we'll search for cars."

"Got it. I'm going to go unpack now." I responded while walking up the stairs.

"Unpack? You didn't have any luggage with you when you arrived,"

"Magic," I stated simply while giving her a little smirk. Trust my mum to forget the very thing that makes up my life.

"Right," she mumbled while turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

I made my way to my room and pulled out my Hogwarts trunk from my pocket and set it on my bed. I recited the incantation to resize it to its normal size and then opened it. In the trunk, I had all of my books, my old school uniforms, a few robes, my muggle clothes, shoes, pretty much everything I could ever possibly need. Thankfully, it had an undetectable extension charm on it so nothing was cramped.

I put everything in its proper place around my room and even organized my books in alphabetical order. As I was in the midst of placing my broom in my closet, my mum called me downstairs. Dad was home. I ran down the stairs, eager to see my father. You could say I was somewhat of a daddy's girl.

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran down the steps and gave him a big hug.

"Hello there, love, how long have you been home? I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," he replied as he kissed my forehead.

"I've only been a while, had a bit of trouble getting here. I ended up apparating to the wrong place,"

"That does sound like you, my directionally challenged daughter," he laughed while ruffling my hair. Well, I certainly didn't miss that.

"Oh, shut it,"

"Well, seeing as your father took longer than was expected," mum glared at dad, "We'll have to make due with some spaghetti tonight, sorry, sweetie,"

"I ran into Dr. Cullen on my way home and we got to talking," he said while giving mum a peck on the cheek, "It's a bit weird, my boss being younger than me."

"Well, he can't be that much younger than you, yeah? You're just barely getting to 40." I replied while helping mum put away the groceries.

"The man looks like he's 25 years old," Dad whined.

"Oh, quit complaining, Leonardo, one would think you were 10 years old," Mum scolded. He was very immature, but I loved him

"If you're worried about getting wrinkles, dad, why don't you just get plastic surgery?" I winked. His face turned a lovely shade of red. I couldn't help but giggle at his obvious embarrassment.

"Moving on, Dr. Cullen and his wife have five children. They'll be attending Forks High with you. Maybe you guys could have a play-date of sorts," he retorted.

"Dad, I'm 17, not 7, I don't do play-dates anymore. Come to think of it, I don't even think I did play-dates when I was 7,"

"Just joking, love, it's funny getting a reaction out of you," I just rolled my eyes at his antics, but I couldn't help but smile. I honestly don't know where I would be without my parents.

We ate dinner together that night. That hadn't happened in a while so it was kind of special. I helped my mum clear the plates after we were done, well actually, I just flicked my wand and the plates were cleared.

"I'm knackered," I replied while giving a huge yawn. Yes, I'm so bloody attractive. "What time are we heading off to Port Angeles in the morning?"

"We need to be on the road by eight," answered dad as he switched on the TV to watch the football game.

"Okay, night,"

"Goodnight, sweetheart,"

I went up to my room and collapsed on the bed.

It had been a long day.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 6:30 the next morning and dragged myself out of my warm bed and towards the bathroom to shower. My eyes immediately awoke as I stepped under the cold water. I'd never been much of a fun of hot showers. They made me feel all sweaty and gross as soon as I stepped out. I washed my hair and washed my body then turned off the water. Thankfully, I had a shelf with towels in my bathroom. I had always been one to forget my towel. I grabbed one and stepped out, being careful not to slip on the floor. I dried my self off and walked into my room to get dressed.<p>

I chose a pair of dark skinnies with a purple blouse and my black boots. I actually took time to style my hair this morning, seeing as I was supposed to take a photo for my license. I'd rather not look like a mountain troll in my photo should I get stopped by a sexy cop. My dark brown hair had natural curls that were quite pretty, but they had a tendency to frizz, no matter what the temperature. I applied a bit of Garnier anti-frizz serum to tame the frizz and left it down. I didn't bother with much make-up, only a thin line of eye liner and some mascara.

Sticking my wand in my boot, I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen. My mum had made pancakes for breakfast so I got two and drowned them in syrup.

"You're going to get cavities," Dad said in a sing-songy voice.

"Shut it, doc, you're a doctor, not a dentist, let me be," No one messed with me and my syrup. My parents swore that I was addicted to it when they found me on the kitchen floor one night, squirting syrup into my mouth from the bottle. I really wasn't an addict, I could stop whenever I please. I just don't please.

* * *

><p>The drive to Port Angeles was uneventful. I listened to music on my iPod to drown out the sounds of my father's country music. He was taking this whole small town thing a bit too far. We made it after an hour and a half of pure torture.<p>

Getting my drivers license was a breeze. It was easier than getting my apparating license, mostly because there was no worries about splinching. And, I came out fairly decent in my photo.

After receiving my license, we went in search of a car for me. My parents wanted to get me a used one as it was my first car. I was fine with it as long as it was not a piece of crap. Call me superficial, but I hate ugly, old cars. I certainly did not want to be driving around in a car that looked like it drove right through a battle zone.

In the end, we found a bright orange Scion XB with black stripes. The car had quite a few dents and scratches, and the colors were ghastly, but a couple flicks of my wand could fix that easily. Needless to say, I drove my Halloween themed car home that day.

As soon as I stopped the car on the driveway, I was out and flicking my wand all about. The dents and scratches disappeared and the car was now a light silver. The inside of the car had been a bit dirty so I clean that out as well. My car was now perfect.

We had ended up eating dinner at a local diner so I went upstairs to my room and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow was Monday, meaning that it was my first day at Forks High.

Just bloody brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own my characters and that's about it. JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer own the rest.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next feeling restless. Never before had I been nervous about attending school, but this was muggle school. I hadn't been to one of these in seven years, and certainly not to an American school. I heard the kids here were vicious.<p>

I took a long shower hoping to calm myself down. It would do me no good to go to school a nervous wreck. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Then, I headed off into my room to get dressed.

I picked out a pair of black skinnies and a green blouse with a black blazer. I slipped on a pair of socks and yet again, my black boots. They went with pretty much anything.

I dried my hair with my wand and applied the anti-frizz serum again. Here came the hard part. I had a couple scars on my face from that crazy bitch, Bellatrix. I shot a glamour charm towards my face and the scars lightened. I was never good at these kinds of charms so it wasn't really that strong. It was just enough that one would need to be looking for the scars to see them.

I lined my grey eyes with black eye liner and applied a touch of mascara. Usually, I wouldn't do make-up as it was just school, but I should look nice for my first day.

I raided my closet for my black leather messenger bag that I usually used for school and threw in a couple notebooks and pens. I was ready to take on those muggles. Oh yeah.

Mum made me a very yummy breakfast for my first day. Seriously, where would I be without this woman? Probably dying from starvation in some random ditch.

"I'll see you later, mum," I told my mum as I walked towards the front door. "Love you!"

"Love you too! Good luck today!"

"Thanks!"

I opened the car door and threw my stuff in. The ride to the school was short, unfortunately. Reaching the school, I noticed that it was just a bunch of brick buildings compiled together. How charming.

I found an empty space and parked. As soon as I got out of the car, I noticed that everybody was staring, and when I say everybody, I mean it literally. People didn't even stare this much when they found out about that Slytherin going out with that Hufflepuff.

Although attention was never really one of those things I yearned for, I rather liked it. So, I help my head up high and walked towards the building labeled Main Office all the while staring straight ahead as if I could care less that I was being stared at.

The inside of the office was warm, unlike outside. I noticed a red haired woman speaking to a brown haired girl. I walked right up and the lady asked for my name.

"Ariadne Ceccarelli," I replied to her.

"Ah, yes. Your parents came in last week to enroll you. Just give me a minute to print out your schedule," She turned towards her computer and began tapping away at the keys.

I turned to the brown hair girl and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Ariadne, as I'm sure you heard,"

"Bella Swan," she replied. She was incredibly rude if you ask me. Hear I was, being polite and all I got was a name. There wasn't even a nice to meet you thrown in there. Well, two can play that game.

"Pleasure." I sneered. I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. You kind of pick up these kinds of tones after seven years.

The lady printed out my schedule and gave Bella and I each a slip of paper telling us to have all of our teachers sign it and bring it back at the end of the day.

"Thank you," I smiled at her while that Swan girl just nodded.

I walked outside of the building, completing ignoring the girl and walked towards my first class; English with Mr. Mason. She kept following me, we must have had the same class then. What a joy.

I walked into the English classroom and went up to the front of the the room where the teacher was situated at his desk.

"Hello, I'm Ariadne Ceccarelli. You must be Mr. Mason," He nearly died of shock when he heard me speak. Apparently having an English accent is so apparently shocking to a person that they nearly fall out of their chair.

"Ah yes," He adjusted himself on the chair, "If you would just give me your slip," I handed over the piece of paper and looked around the classroom. It was beginning to get full and I noticed Bella behind me.

"Here you go," I took the slip from his hand and walked towards the back of the classroom. Once again, everyone stared. I was beginning to believe everyone here had a problem.

That class was rather uneventful. My next class was Trigonometry with Mr. Varner. He actually made me stand up in front of the class to introduce myself.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Ariadne Ceccarelli and I just recently moved here from England. I previously attended a boarding school in Scotland." I smiled as I remembered all time good times I had at school. No matter what happened at Hogwarts, it would always be a home to me, and it hurts to leave home. I really did miss it.

"Very well, you can take a seat in the back next to Miss Cullen,"

I looked towards the back and the only seat available was next to an extremely gorgeous girl with extremely pale skin and short, inky black hair. As I neared the desk, I noticed that her eyes were a weird shade of gold, kind of like topaz.

"Hello! My name is Alice, it really is a pleasure to meet you, Ariadne," she exclaimed while waving enthusiastically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Alice," I laughed. She was just adorable. I really enjoyed people like her, energetic and always happy.

I took my seat and tried to pay attention to what Mr. Varner was saying. I had really liked Arithmancy back at Hogwarts so I thought I might be able to enjoy this class. The class was a bit difficult but I caught on to what the teacher was saying. I was a bit of a closet Ravenclaw, must be what happens when you hang out with them for so long.

That period went by rather quickly. I bid farewell to Alice and continued on to my next classes, which were pretty uneventful. Although, I did enjoy spanish as it was derived from Latin.

I made my way towards the cafeteria with Jessica, a girl I had met in my spanish class, and unfortunately, Bella Swan. Jessica had invited me to sit with her and her friends, I had accepted the offer simply because I didn't fancy the idea of sitting alone. That's just pathetic.

We made the queue and paid for our lunches. Jessica led us to a nearly full table near the center of the cafeteria. She introduced us to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said as I sat down in one the empty chairs.

I made conversation with a blond girl sitting next to me, Lauren was her name. She seemed pretty decent to me, if not a bit self absorbed.

"Who are they?" I head Bella ask Jessica while pointing to a few tables away to a group of teenagers, all amazingly gorgeous in their own way. I recognized Alice Cullen instantly.

"The Cullens. That's Edward and Emmett Cullen and the two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The small one that just left is Alice Cullen."

"They are... very nice looking," Bella said to Jessica. Well, wasn't she an eloquent one?

"Yes!" Jessica giggled, quite loudly, might I add, "But get this; they are all together! Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. And they live together."

Bella continued being nosy about the Cullens while a blond haired boy, Mike, initiated a conversation with me.

"So, you're British." he stated as if I wasn't aware of where I moved here from.

"Yes," I replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Your last name, Ceccarelli, isn't that Italian though?"

"My father is Italian but we have lived in England my whole life,"

"Interesting, what is England like? he asked as if he was actually interested.

"Well, it's a bit like Forks; it rains a lot, but we do have our fair share of sunny days,"

"Ah, so it's not really much of a change for you then,"

"Not at all," I smirked, it actually was. I was attending a muggle school after all.

The lunch bell rang and I stood up to walk to my next class. Physical Education. I made it to the small gym that was located right behind the school and introduced myself to the teacher, Coach Clapp. He signed my slip and went off to find me a uniform, although I wouldn't have to dress out today.

As it turns out, Alice was in this class, as well as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

Coach came back out and handed me the uniform. I would have to sit in the stands for today, unfortunately, but at least I wasn't alone. There was a blond girl sitting there with a sling on her arm. I decided to go introduce myself to her.

"Hello, I'm Ariadne," I told her while sitting down next to her.

"I know," she laughed, "There is not a soul in this school that hasn't heard of the new English kid, oh, and that Swan girl too." I could hear a bit of contempt in her voice as she mentioned Bella.

"Not much of a fan of her, are you?" I laughed as I realized we already had something in common.

"Ugh, not at all. I met her today in my Government class and she was just so aloof. Like she thought she was better because she comes from the Land of the Sun." she replied with an annoyed look on her face, "I'm Faye, by the way,"

"Nice to meet you. She was pretty rude when I met her this morning. I can't really find myself caring for her much though. She's just one of those people that fade into the back of my mind,"

"I get you,"

We spent the rest of the period talking about pretty much everything. She asked about Hogwarts and I told her as much as I could without lying to her face completely. I kind of had a problem with lying to people that I actually liked. I was pretty good liar, as my past shows, but I kept that to those I disliked.

"How do you feel about sitting with my friends and I at lunch tomorrow?" Faye asked as we stood up, the bell had rang, signaling the end of the period.

"Are you offering?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Obviously, my dear new friend,"

"Then I'm going to have to take you up on your offer," I smiled. I didn't exactly like the idea of sitting with Bella again. Everyone else was pretty nice, but I just didn't like her. I've never been one to immediately dislike a person without getting to know them first, but there's just something about her that made me want to slap her silly.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "I just know you're going to love my friends,"

"Okay," I laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow then, I've got Government now,"

"Later!"

It was finally the last period of the day. Unfortunately, it was Government. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what that class is about. Ever since 5th year, I didn't trust the government. It didn't matter whether it was muggle or magic, they were all corrupted in their own way. This was going to be a long hour.

I reached the class and walked inside. Mr. Jefferson, the teacher, signed my slip and directed me towards a seat in the back, which just so happened to be next to Edward Cullen.

I walked towards the back and took my seat.

"Hello, I'm Ariadne," I told him as I took my seat and pulled a notebook and pen out of my bag.

"Edward, pleasure to meet you," he said, but you could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"You too,"

I didn't bother speaking to him again the rest of the period. I was a bit busy trying to catch on to what Mr. Jefferson was saying. He was talking about the different forms of government all around the world. To say I was confused would be an understatement. They didn't teach these kinds of things at Hogwarts, obviously.

The rest of the period passed quite quickly, thankfully, considering the fact that I probably had my confused face on. And let me tell you, my confused face is far from attractive.

I walked back towards the main office to hand my slip in. Bella was walking a few paces ahead of me, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she tripped and I got there before her. She didn't trip. Was it so bad that I was actually disappointed?

Bella and I stepped in at the same time. A gust of wind blew through the room, which rustled a couple papers on the desks. I saw Edward Cullen stiffen. He turned around and glared at the spot where Bella was standing, I was already walking forwards to hand the slip in. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head and turned back to receptionist.

"Never mind then," he said as he clenched his fist, "I can see that it isn't possible. Thank you for your help." He then turned and walked out the door with such grace that for a moment, I was jealous.

I gave the slip to the receptionist as she asked me how my first day went.

"It was great. I met a lot of lovely people," She smiled and then acknowledged Bella Swan's presence.

As I turned around to walk out the door, I saw the look on Bella's face. She looked as if she were about to cry. I kind of felt sorry for her, but that certainly did not mean I liked her.

I entered my car with a smile on my face, it had been a pretty great day.

Now, if I could just make the rest of my time here as enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Cullen's Point of View

The whole ride back home was filled with my siblings asking what my problem was, both mentally and verbally.

"Just wait until we get home," I said as I pushed on the accelerator, "I don't want to explain more than once." Alice's eyes then got that glassy look, meaning she was having a vision.

"Why didn't I see any of this earlier?" she mumbled, as if embarrassed about the fact that she wasn't the All-Knowing-Alice she thought she was. I pulled into the driveway and my brothers and sisters ran into the house, anxious to hear what the problem was.

"Carlisle, Esme." I called quietly, knowing that they could hear me regardless of the fact that they were nowhere to be seen.

In an instant, both of them were standing right in front of me, concern crossing their features and thoughts.

"Family meeting." I mumbled as I walked into the living room where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already waiting. They all sat down, but I stayed standing, pacing, trying to figure out how to best word it.

_Edward, was there an accident at school? _

_Son, are you okay?_

_Would you hurry up and spit it out? I have things to do._

_Bro, I'm dying of anxiety here... Oh wait, I'm already dead!_

_Just come out with it already, Edward. I'll calm them if you'd like._

_I can't believe I didn't see this..._

"I found my singer."

Everyone's eyes widened, excluding Alice's. I continued pacing as all their thoughts rushed into my head. Finally, Carlisle spoke, "No one was hurt, right, Edward?"

I could hear the desperation in his voice and thoughts. "No," I reassured him, "But that's not all."

"Oh," exclaimed Rosalie, "That's just great! Not only did Edward find his singer, but there's more! He's going to end up killing her, whoever she is, and then we're going to have to move again!" She glared at me as she jumped up from her seat, her eyes flashing in fury.

_If you screw this up, Edward, I will kill you. Slowly._

"Rosalie," Esme scolded, "Your brother has sufficient control, I'm sure he'll be able to resist the temptation."

"Edward, what did you mean by, _that's not all_?" Jasper inquired as he sent out calming waves towards the now seated Rosalie, who was still glaring at me.

"As you all already know, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan has just moved here," I took an unnecessary breath, "She's my singer, but I also can't read her mind. And, that's still not all."

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Emmett laughed.

"I fail to find the hilarity in this situation, Emmett." I glared in his direction.

_I fail to not find the hilarity in this situation. Eddie can't read some little human's mind!_

"What else is there?" asked Esme worriedly.

"There's another new girl, Ariadne Ceccarelli," Carlisle nodded in recognition, her father being the new doctor in town, "I can read her mind, but I don't get the full thought."

I thought back to the brief hour I had sat next to her in Spanish. Her thoughts were just a string of random words that must have formed sentences, had I been able to read her mind properly.

"All I get is a few words, silence, a few more words, and then more silence. It just keeps on going from there." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Of course, there's something wrong with you. You're almost 100 years old and still a virgin." I growled in anger.

"Emmett, leave your brother alone."

"What are you going to do Edward?" I thought about it. I had two options. I could find the Swan house and kill the girl, or I could go away. I knew which option I should take, but it wasn't the one the monster in me wanted. I couldn't disappoint Carlisle and Esme though, not after everything they've done for me.

"I'm going to visit the Denali coven for a while. I don't know if I'll be back," Carlisle and Esme nodded in understanding. I wondered if they'd be so understanding if I accidentally caught her scent on my way to Alaska and ended her life. I could make it look like an accident. From what I heard, she did seem extremely accident prone. It would be all too easy...

"We'll miss you, Edward," Esme said, her eyes shining with tears of venom that would never fall. Everyone but Rosalie nodded in agreement.

_You'll do what's right, Edward. I have faith in you. We all have faith in you, even Rose._

I nodded at Alice, then ran to my car and began my journey to Alaska. I would not disappoint them.

Ariadne Ceccarelli's Point of View

I walked into English the next day feeling a whole lot better than I did the day before. People still stared, but that was to be expected. It would have been rather foolish of me to expect otherwise.

We continued reading the assigned book, _Wuthering Heights_, for the rest of the period. To say I was bored would have been an understatement. After reading wizarding books for seven years straight, muggle literature just seemed completely uninteresting to me. I pretty much ran out the door when the bell rang.

Alice Cullen was already sitting down when I reached Trigonometry. I greeted her as I sat down in my seat, ready for an interesting lesson. Merlin, I sound like such a nerd.

Mr. Varner walked into the class and told us to quiet down.

"Today, you'll be working on a few worksheets," he held them up with his hand, "You'll be able to work in partners, but I'll give you one warning, if I see no work being done, you will be separated." The class cheered in excitement, they must not get a lot of group work in this class.

"So what do you say, partners?" asked Alice as I turned to ask the same question.

"Sure, I was just about to ask you the same thing." And I mean that literally, those were the exact words that were about to leave my mouth.

"Great." she beamed as Mr. Varner gave us three pieces of paper.

The worksheets were pretty simple. We had to determine whether it was tan, cos or sin and find the measure in degrees of the angle. This was definitely nothing like Arithmancy. Thank Merlin I was paying attention to his lecture yesterday.

"And the sin is 5," I told her as she wrote it on the worksheet in her neat handwriting.

"We're done," she gave me a huge smile, "You're really good at this. If I had been working with anyone else, I would have had to do all of it myself." Alice said in her tinkly voice.

"Thank you, maths has always been a strong point of mine." It really was. I was one of the best in my Arithmancy class.

As we were the first pair to finish, we turned in our work to Mr. Varner and talked the rest of the period.

"What was your old school like?" Alice asked me, curiosity evident in her voice, as we got onto the topic of my previous education.

"Magical," I breathed as I pictured Hogwarts in my head, the old Hogwarts, not the battle torn mess the war left us with. "It was a castle, you see. There were many towers and turrets as well as secret passage ways hidden throughout the whole castle. It was very medieval looking." I felt like I had to stop. I might just very well tell her about magic if I continued.

"It does sounds magical," Alice said, "And your teachers? Did you like them?"

"My professors were amazing. They really cared about our education and well-being even though sometimes they were a pain in the arse." I smiled as I thought about my head of house, Snape, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, but then I thought of the Carrows and how Snape was murdered and the smile slipped off my face. Alice noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I just miss it is all." I could tell she knew that I was leaving something out but she didn't question me further for which I was extremely grateful.

The bell rang and I waved goodbye to Alice telling her I'd see her later. I had Biology next, which I already hated. I took my seat next to my lab partner, Alexander Chase, a fairly attractive boy with dark, shaggy hair and hazel eyes. He was pretty friendly from the few words we had exchanged the day before.

He greeted me as I sat down and I returned the greeting. Mr. Banner walked into the room and immediately continued the lecture from yesterday, cellular anatomy. I didn't bother paying attention, although did I keep my eyes facing towards him as if I was paying attention. Seriously, why was this class even mandatory? I doubt many of us are actually going to need to know any of this in the future. Chemistry would have been far more interesting than this, that's for sure. It did sound a lot like Potions.

Finally, the bell rang. I gathered my things to leave but Alexander stopped me.

"What class do you have next?" he asked politely as he grabbed his biology book.

"Spanish." I replied, a little confused as to why he was asking.

"Mind if I walk you?" he asked with a shy smile, "I have the same class."

"Sure, let's go," I smiled at him. His shyness was just too adorable. And refreshing too. Most of the boys at Hogwarts stopped being shy as soon as we hit 4th year, well, excluding Neville Longbottom. It's the hormones, I'm sure of it.

Alexander was telling me about his best friend on the way, who I later learned to be Faye, my new friend from P.E class. As soon as we entered the room, I felt myself being pulled towards the back of the classroom. As it turns out, Faye was in this class with me and she was the one pulling me to the back of the room.

"I am here to save you from the evils of," Faye spoke to me in an urgent tone, "Bella Swan." At this point, her voice has gone down to a whisper. I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness.

"Oh, I don't know what I would have done without you," I stated dramatically as I fell into an empty seat.

"I guess it's a good thing we'll never find out then," she laughed as she plopped down on the seat in front of mine. "I see you have met my very best friend, Alexander Gabriel Chase, but you can just call him Lexi." she winked.

"No she may not, in fact, neither of you can call me Lexi,"

"And why ever not, dearest Lexi?" asked Faye sardonically.

"Well, I am a man, a manly man," he replied as he took a seat next to me, "Manly men do not go by names such as Lexi," This time, he pulled his arm up and flexed his muscles. Merlin's baggy Y-fronts, forget fairly attractive. This kid was fit.

He must have noticed my ogling because he asked, "Like what you see, Ariadne?" while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I certainly do, Alexander." I winked and he went slightly pink.

"Call me Alex," he murmured as the teacher walked into class. I saw Faye raise an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged.

When the period was over, Alex, Faye, and I walked to lunch together. I saw Jessica wave me over to her table, but I signaled to her that I would be sitting with Alex and Faye. She looked slightly disappointed, but quickly turned back to her friends.

Faye dragged me over to a table situated on the far left of the cafeteria. Sitting there, were two boys and a girl.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Ariadne!" Faye exclaimed as she shoved me onto one of the white plastic chairs surrounding the table. Rude.

"Hi, I'm Ellie," a small girl with honey blond hair smiled shyly at me from across the table.

"And I'm Brandon!" One of the boys waved enthusiastically at me.

The last boy stood up from his seat, walked over to me, took my hand in his and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my lady. The name is James." He made a horrible impression of an English accent. I decided to go along with it.

"I'd have to say that the pleasure is all mine, Mr. James." I exaggerated my accent a bit, making it sound like a posh, Queen's accent.

James laughed as he let my hand go and sat back down in his seat.

"It's really nice to meet all of you actually." I smiled at all of them as I stood back up. They already had their lunch trays in front of them, but Alex, Faye and I still had to get ours.

I scanned through my choices: ham sandwich, chicken sandwich, a cesar salad. I sighed as I grabbed a chicken sandwich, a bag of crisps, and a Sprite can. It was moments like these that really made me miss Hogwarts all the more. The food here, for lack of better word, sucked. I miss the Hogwarts house elves.

I quickly paid for my lunch and moved to the side so that Faye and Alex could pay for their own.

Lunch flew by fairly quick. I got to know Ellie, Brandon and James, and I actually really liked them. That made me feel a lot worse as they, like Faye, had questioned me about Hogwarts.

"So, did you like 'em?" Faye asked as we walked to gym together.

"Your friends? Who wouldn't like them?"

She laughed, "Good. I was scared you guys wouldn't get along."

"Well, there's no need to worry about that now. Your friends are lovely." I replied.

"Ugh, you're so British!"

"Thanks, love." I once again exaggerated my accent a bit.

We made it to the locker rooms and I went to go change into my uniform. I'd have to actually play today, which was unfortunate, as I sucked immensely at most sports. Faye, on the other hand, still got to sit out because of her sling.

We walked out onto the small field and waited on the bleachers for Coach Clapp. Alice and her family were sitting on the bleachers as well, but on the other end.

"You're gonna be running today." Faye told me with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, how'd you know?" It wasn't that I minded running, but the field was soggy and muddy, plus it was raining slightly.

"James had P.E last period."

Coach Clapp chose that moment to walk out from his office. Everyone was already dressed and scattered around the bleachers waiting for instruction.

"Alright class, today, you're going to be running laps," the class groaned loudly but he continued, "Two miles, which is the equivalent to twelve laps around the field. As soon as you're done, you can change and just hang around until the period's over. Get started!" He blew his whistle and everyone immediately began running.

I was on my sixth lap when I felt a presence next to me. Alice.

"Hey, Alice." My voice came out a bit uneven. I hadn't worked out in a while and I was beginning to feel it.

Her light, tinkling voice spoke, "Are you alright?"

I laughed slightly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've actually worked out. Can't say I'm doing as bad as them though." I pointed to a group of girls on the other side of the field that looked like jogging zombies.

"No, you're certainly not." She laughed.

"So what's up?" I asked, curious as to why she was talking to me. As far as I knew, she really only hung out with her family.

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed you were running alone. I thought I'd come keep you company."

"Oh, well, thanks." I smiled at her.

There was a moment of silence before I broke it.

"Is your brother alright? Edward, I mean." She looked like she was expecting the question, which was just a bit odd.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" She questioned, but I got the feeling she already knew why I had asked.

"Well, he was acting a bit odd yesterday. I mean, it's not any of my business, but I just wanted to make sure he was alright, you know?" I realize how weird my question seemed. It wasn't like I knew how the bloke usually was as I had only met him yesterday, but I don't think throwing a fit over an unchangeable schedule a month into the school year was a regular occurrence.

"He wasn't feeling all that great yesterday, but he's better now. He's left to go visit some family friends though. He should be back soon. There's no need for you to worry." She gave me a knowing look, like she knew something I didn't. This actually bothered me a lot. I hated not knowing things.

Her answer didn't really satisfy my curiosity, but I responded with a quiet 'alright' before falling silent.

We finished up the rest of our laps in silence. By the time we finished, there was still a half hour left of class.

I walked up to the bleachers and plopped down next to Faye, who looked utterly bored.

"Hey, what were you and Alice talking about?" She asked as soon as she noticed my presence.

"Eh, just about her brother."

"Edward? Has someone got a crush?" She nudged me with her elbow, a loud giggle escaping from her mouth.

I laughed, "It's not like that at all."

"Sure it's not." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully before standing up.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll see you in a bit."

I walked into the locker rooms, hoping to see it completely empty so that I could freshen up using my wand. The locker rooms lacked showers. Unfortunately for me, Alice and her sister, Rosalie were both in there. I smiled at both of them quickly before turning and walking to my locker.

I pulled off my uniform, and quickly pulled on my jeans, long sleeve shirt and hoody. Thankfully, I had placed my wand in my bag, so I didn't have to worry about trying to discreetly pull it out to put my boots on.

I felt a pair of eyes watching me as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder. Turning to look behind me, I saw Rosalie Hale glaring at me from her own locker. I raised my eyebrow at her inquiringly, but she just rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and walked out the room. Taking the opportunity of the now empty locker room, I quickly pulled my wand out from my bag and murmured a freshening charm on my body, then stuffed my wand into my boot.

I briefly wondered what Rosalie Hale's deal was, but then I realized that I honestly didn't care. Pulling my bag up on my shoulder once more, I walked out of the girl's locker room and to my next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned either Harry Potter or Twilight, I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfic...**

The rest of the week flew by faster than a Firebolt. School was a bit boring, to say the least, but I had friends to pull me through its monotony. Alice Cullen and I had even formed a tentative friendship. We would work together quietly in Trig, and we would sometimes talk in P.E if we were on the same team.

Edward Cullen hadn't come back to school since the first day I saw him. I wondered why I even bothered to notice this. We weren't friends. We couldn't even call each other acquaintances. The only things I knew about him were his name and that he was a bit of a drama queen. Not nearly enough to warrant my attention, but he had piqued my curiosity. He was a lot like Alice in that aspect. Both siblings were rather curious beings.

Alice had a tendency to space out sometimes, even in the middle of conversations. At first, I thought that there was maybe sometime wrong with her in the head, but I got the feeling that wasn't quite it. She also seemed to be acutely aware of her surroundings, a little too aware, actually. One time, we were walking in the halls when she randomly pulled me to the side. Not even a moment after she pulled me away did a random student rush past. I was rather shocked, but I just chose to brush off the random event and just say 'thank you,' although I couldn't help but think that it was odd that she knew as she hadn't even been looking behind us.

As Edward hadn't been in school, there wasn't much I had really picked up on him, other than his odd behavior in the office.

I had spent most of my weekend at home, doing homework. Although my mum and I did venture out into town Saturday afternoon to see the shops. Due to the extreme lack of clothing stores, we decided a trip to Port Angeles was in our near future.

Sunday passed by quickly. I went around the house inspecting the wards, making sure they hadn't come undone. They never had been my strongest point.

Monday morning rolled around and I was feeling incredibly anxious. I had a feeling that Edward Cullen would finally be at school today and I could finally begin observing him like I was with Alice... That sounded a lot weirder than I meant it to.

I dressed quickly in dark wash jeans, an emerald green top, my black leather jacket, and my black boots. At this point, I was barely bothering with make-up, only a touch of mascara. My brown hair was plaited to the side, leaving only my fringe framing my face, which was glamoured to hide my scars.

"Bye, mum!" I shouted as walked out the door, breakfast bar in hand.

The ride to school was yet again, painfully short. I met up with Alex by his car.

"So, how was your weekend?" Alex inquired as we made our way towards the buildings.

"Quite boring. Did you know that Forks has absolutely no clothing shops?" I grumbled as we neared the door.

"Uh, I'm quite aware."

"How do you live?"

He laughed, holding the door open for me, "Well, us guys don't really make much of a fuss over the lack of shops in little 'ole Forks like you girls. Everyone usually just goes to Port Angeles or Seattle to do their shopping."

As it turned out, Alex and I also had English together, so we took to sitting next to each other. We also shared this class with James, who was quite the character. I had taken a liking to his sometimes crude humor.

"Alright, pass your homework forward and take out your books." Mr. Mason addressed the class. He went column by column, picking up our essays on the many themes in _Wuthering Heights_. It was actually a pretty simple assignment. And he had only wanted three pages, double spaced. That was nothing compared to the 4 foot essays Professor Snape would assigned us, which were single spaced, of course.

Mr. Mason began droning on about the book, as our test was set to be on Wednesday. I was on the brink of falling asleep when James poked my side. I jumped, thankfully Mr. Mason didn't notice.

"What?" I hissed quietly, turning to my left to look at James' smirking face.

"I have a proposition for you." He winked at me. Dear Merlin, if he says what I think he's going to say, there is not a force that will stop me from hexing his bits. Except, of course, the International Statute of Secrecy. I motioned for him to go on.

"You," he pointed at me, "me," he pointed at himself, "Saturday night, movie in Port Angeles." Well, that was a lot tamer than what I was expecting. I wasn't entirely sure saying yes was the right idea though. Yes, James was handsome, but I can't exactly see myself dating him. I didn't want to lead him on by saying yes, because despite him being rather filthy-minded, I was growing quite fond of him as a friend.

"You make it a group thing and my answer is yes." He looked disappointed, but then nodded his head, giving me a small smile.

My few classes before lunch passed by quickly. Before I knew it, I was in the lunch line with Faye and Alex. I gingerly picked up a slice of cheese pizza and an apple, setting them onto my plate. Maybe I should start bringing my own lunches?

As we walked towards our table, I noticed a fifth person sitting with the Cullens today. Edward Cullen in all his ginger glory was back.

I was still staring at him when he looked up and met my eyes. He stared at me for a moment before giving me a single nod, and looking back down at his pizza.

"Staring at Cullen, aren't we?" Faye smirked as we sat down. Alex's head immediately snapped in my direction, his eyes wide.

"So what if I was?" Alexander's eyes widened even more.

"Aw, has our little British friend got a crush on the big, bad Cullen?" she laughed mockingly.

"Please, love. Edward Cullen is definitely not my type."

Faye laughed even harder, Ellie joining in a couple seconds later.

"Really, Ari? Edward Cullen is _everybody's_ type. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody. Hell, I bet even Alex would go gay for him." Ellie responded, still laughing slightly.

"WHAT? I definitely would not go gay for Cullen!" Alex's face had turned a lovely shade of red. He actually looked really cute with the whole tomato look going on.

"Well, do I look like just anybody?" I joked, standing up and striking a silly pose. It was easy to just lose myself and act immature with my new friends. I found myself really appreciating their friendship at that moment. But it did make me feel a lot worse about how much I've lied to them.

"You're right. Aphrodite's beauty pales in comparison to yours." James stated, grabbing my hand and placing a light kiss on it, like when we first met.

I couldn't help but crack up at the absolute cheesiness of the line. Although I do admit to a light blush coloring my pale cheeks.

I sat back down and began eating my pizza. It was like eating cardboard. I immediately put it back down on my plate.

"So if utter perfection isn't your type, then what is?" inquired Faye through a mouth full of pizza. Bloody perfect mannerisms, don't cha think? I thought about it for a moment before settling on the most honest answer I could possibly give.

"Not gingers." They exploded in laughter.

Edward Cullen's Point of View

I was staring straight ahead, waiting for Mr. Jefferson to start the lesson. As soon as class ended, I was going straight to hunt. Being around Bella Swan was only a slightly easier now, but I still had the flaring burn every time I even breathed. I would have to hunt a lot more now, at least until I got used to her scent.

_Great...Government...Suck...Home...Hogwarts..._

What the hell was a Hogwarts?

Ariadne Ceccarelli walked in and sat down next to me, like last week. I looked over at her for a moment and she gave me a polite smile. I didn't know whether I should be upset or glad that at least one human in this world was not attracted to me.

She proceeded to take out all her necessary supplies for class before turning to me and saying with a smirk, "Long time no see."

I gifted her with a small smile. "Yes, I apologize for my behavior last week. I realize I may have come off a bit rude."

"Oh, it's quite alright, but there's no need to apologize."

I smiled at her once more before turning to face the front again, as Mr. Jefferson was about to start today's lesson. It wasn't really necessary to pay attention, seeing as I've studied this more than he has, but it was necessary to keep up pretenses, and right now, I was a high school student, not a university graduate.

I spent the majority of the period thinking about that strange word, Hogwarts, that I had heard in Ariadne's mind. It wasn't in the dictionary, I knew that for a fact. There's only so much a person can do when they live forever. I would ask Carlisle when he got home.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and the end of the day. I bid a quick goodbye to Ariadne, as it was only polite now that we were acquainted with each other, and went to wait for my siblings to drive them home.

"You did great today, Edward, like I knew you would." Alice beamed at me as she and the rest of my siblings stepped inside the car.

I sped home, wanting to have a quick hunt before Carlisle arrived. We made it, beating my record time of six minutes by two minutes.

"What were you in a hurry for, Edward?" Rosalie questioned snidely, stepping out of the car, smoothing out her outfit as she went. At the moment, Alice gasped as she was hit with a vision. Jasper immediately ran to her side.

"_Carlisle, I wanted to ask you a question." I said as I sat down in front of him._

"_What is it, Edward?" He immediately stopped writing, placing his pen down neatly, and staring at me, giving me his undivided attention._

"_Do you know what a Hogwarts is?" _

_It was a moment before he responded. "Where did you hear that, Edward?" _

"_I heard it in Ariadne Ceccarelli's thoughts. Of course, I didn't hear much else, but I was curious as I've never actually heard of it."_

"_Hogwarts, Edward, is a school. A very prestigious school located somewhere in the mountains of Scotland. However, Hogwarts isn't just any school. It is a school that specializes in the teachings of witchcraft and wizardry, hence the name, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"I guess I don't have to ask Carlisle anymore." I was in shock.

Alice looked up at me, her eyes wide, "That would mean that Ariadne isn't a normal human... She's a witch."

"What are you going on about, Alice?" Rosalie asked mockingly.

_Witches... Yeah, right_

At that moment, Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up in the driveway. He was in front of us in a second.

"What's going on?"

"That's what we would like to know." replied Jasper, looking at Alice and I with obvious concern on his scarred face.

We ran inside, congregating in the living room, Esme included.

"Alice and I saw something interesting today." I began. Carlisle nodded his head, signaling me to continue.

"Hogwarts. Ariadne Ceccarelli used to attend, apparently. That would mean that she is a witch, right?" I continued. Carlisle looked dumbfounded.

_A witch... Fascinating. I haven't met one since Albus Dumbledore..._

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore was a wizard. One of the most powerful wizards in the world, actually. I met him a while before I turned you in one of my trips to London."

"So what you're trying to say is that witches and wizards really do exist?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Carlisle.

_Unbelievable._

"Yes, Rosalie. Witches and wizards are very much real, and if your classmate attended Hogwarts, then that would mean that she, too, is a witch."

_Awesome!_

I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Is she a threat?" Jasper was wary about this new piece of information.

"Witches and wizards are among the most powerful of magical creatures, so she is dangerous, but we cannot say if she is a threat." answered Carlisle.

"She isn't a threat." Alice asserted.

"And how would you know that? I say we grab her and torch her." Rosalie growled.

_No way am I going to die at the hands of some stupid witch._

"Did you forget that I can see the future, Rose?" Alice rolled her eyes, "Our future is still intact. And she's actually a very nice person, by the way."

"Maybe it's best that we stay away from her, Alice." Jasper spoke gently, knowing that Alice was quite fond of her slight friendship with Ariadne.

"Of course not, Jasper. She's my friend."

_And I've already had a vision of..._ My eyes snapped in Alice's direction. Her eyes widened, and she immediately began singing _Ice Ice Baby_ in her mind.

"Alice," I growled.

"It's nothing, Edward. Anyway, I've got lots to do. You should hunt, Edward. Bye!" She sped upstairs to her room.

I rolled my eyes. She'd slip up again sooner or later. I'll leave it for now.

"Well, I'm going hunting."

"I'll go with you." said Jasper.

"Don't you dare ruin those clothes!" exclaimed Alice from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes again, "Wouldn't dream of it, Alice."

And with that, Jasper and I sped into the forest in search of something to sate our thirst.


End file.
